He just wanted to save her
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Cena/Lita, Maybe she didn't want to be saved...angsty.


**Something i've been working on since i realised ive missed angst lol :) reviews are lovely**

He wanted to save her, but she didn't want to be saved. He wanted to protect her, but she didn't want to be protected. He wanted to be there for her to lean on, but the only person she wanted to lean on was herself. He wanted to be her everything, but she didn't want to let him be her anything. He wanted to force his way in, and she didn't want to let him...

Lita was an independent woman, she always had been. She had to learn the hard way that the only person you could really rely on in this world was yourself...and she lived her life accordingly. Some people called her unlucky...but she didn't believe that, because the red head didn't believe there was such a thing as luck. In her mind everyone made there own luck, and if it looked like fate was dealing her a shitty hand it was because she had made her mistakes. And now she lived with them.

No one was perfect, neither was she.

Her feet moved as fast as they could take her down the empty hallway, everything was a blur as she rushed past the nothingness. She didn't even know where she was going but she knew she had to get away from him. She needed to distance herself from John Cena.

That man seemed to have some vendetta to make her life complicated, the proof of that was in his short yet complex admittance moments ago. Her eyes closed and she could see his lips moving, "I love you." He said to her.

She stopped only when she had to, realizing that the corridor was a dead end and on top of that,that she was completely out of breath. The Atlanta resident stood there, her heart pounding out of her chest as she panted, why was he doing this to her?

A shaky hand ran back through her hair, and if she hadn't of watched her arm move she might not have known that it was her own. She was just so confused, how could _he_ think of her that way?

He was John Cena for Christ's sake, he was the squeaky clean role model to millions of kids across the world, and a fantasy to teenage girls and women everywhere. The man was marketed as a hero, and she was the two bit tramp. He was a champion...she was a slut.

Suddenly her mind thought about what else he had said, "You always look so sad, and I'd kill to put a smile back on you're face...I remember what you're smile used to look like."

That statement had thrown her for a loop, he was admitting that he had been taking interest in her and her career before this whole mess with Edge had started. But at the same time all that statement said to her was 'I want to change you back'....maybe she didn't want to go back.

Maybe here in this knew realm of hate geared in her direction she could finally relax, at least now she didn't have to be on her best behaviour all the time...she didn't have to be what little girls aspired to be anymore. She was off her pedestal, she didn't have to wait to flounder anymore... At least now she could breath.

At first the mean names had hurt her to no end, and they still hurt...they'd never fully stop hurting. But now she'd grown hatefully used to it, and the thought of how reversed everything was intrigued her.

She kind of enjoyed her whole world being titled upside down.

Sometimes she thought that she subconsciously made it this way. She didn't love Adam, she never had...while it wasn't what was running through her head at the time it seemed to her now that she had broken her and Matt apart on purpose. He was as close to perfect as she could remember, and she always knew that she'd be eventually be a disappointment...she never was good enough for him.

Edge, well he on the other hand was not perfect...and the trail of broken marriages that he scattered behind him as he went proved that. Maybe that was his only appeal, he was broken...and he could break her.

Here eyes closed again as she leaned back against the wall behind her.

"There you are..." A voice said softly, she sighed because even though she couldn't see him given the situation it was obvious who it was, and she also knew that he was standing too close to her.

She looked up at him, "I told you too leave me alone."

He reached out and tilted her jaw towards his face, "And I told you that it's not going to happen."

The red head shoved past him, why the hell did he have to make her his personal project? Who did he think he was? Mr. Fix-it? Well she had a news flash for him, there was no fixing this mess. She was far behind the point of no return. "Rot in hell Cena." She spat, flinging her head around to yell at him one last time.

Grabbing her arm he stopped her from leaving, "I can see it in you're eyes that you feel what I feel." He told her, wanting nothing more then for her to just let her walls down and let him in.

"Oh you feel like strangling you too? Great then you can save me the trouble and do it yourself."

His eye's seemed to stare through her, "You don't have to act tough around me Li,"

Tears filled her eyes as she jerked away from him, "And you don't have to be the conquering hero John." She shouted, going back the way she came.

His hand ran back over his short hair, why was this so hard? He just wanted to save her, but maybe she didn't want to be saved


End file.
